Alice chez les Sommet
by Alicefiction
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Mathieu est obligé d'héberge la cousine d'un ami? :p quelle changement cela va t-il apporter à sa vie et à celle de ses compagnon? (Mathieu x OC)
1. Alice

**Sachez que l'Alice dans cette Histoire n'a rien à voir avec moi ! xp je tenez à le dire ça ! Sinon c'est ma première fanfic de SLG ! Et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant ! merciii !**

* * *

><p>Mathieu était en train d'attendre sur le quai de la gare. Il attendait une personne mais ce qui l'inquiétais le plus, c'était de savoir toutes ses personnalités seules à la maison. Il tournait en rond en imaginant les pires scénarios.<p>

-J'aurais au moins dû emporter le patron, je suis sûr qu'il va encore faire un truc bizarre pendant que je ne suis pas là… ouai nan en fait c'est une mauvaise idée…

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que Mathieu fait à la gare . Et bien faisons un petit bond à la veille.

« Mathieu était fatigué, il venait de poster sa vidéo sur lequel il avait longuement travaillé. Il prit une gorgée de café quand soudain le Téléphone sonna. Mathieu décrocha en se frottant les yeux et en lâchant un Allô plutôt mou. Au bout du fil il y a eu un vieil ami qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

-Allô, Matt' ? C'est Vlad !

-Vlad ? Vladimir ?

-Et ouai ! J'suis en vie ! Je suis désolé de pas t'avoie contacter plus tôt ! Mais c'est dur de trouver le temps de t'appeler depuis l'autre bout du monde.

-L'autre quoi ?!

-Et ouai mec ! Je suis au Japon là ! C'est pour ça que j'ai disparu !

- Tu aurais pu prévenir !

-Ouai je sais mais entre ton travail et le mien je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Enfin bref j'ai un immense service à te demander !

-Oulà…

-Quoi ?

-j'aime pas quand tu dis ça ! Ce n'est jamais bon pour moi…

-Oh ! J't'en supplie Matt' ! J'sais très bien que t'es occupé !

Mathieu s'assoit sur le siège de son bureau et soupir un coup.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais être direct : Je veux que t'héberge ma cousine pendant environ, allez… 1 mois ?

-QUOI ?!

-Tu es mon dernier espoir ! Je serais revenu tout de suite si je le pouvais ! Mais je suis occupé ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle devait venir.

- Mais ce n'est pas un hôtel ici !

- « Mathieu Sommet de la toile, pour vous servir » n'est-ce pas ta devise ?

Mathieu sentait que son ami était complètement désespéré. Il prit son visage et pensa qu'il était sûr qu'il allait sûrement le regretter, surtout qu'il eût remarqué ses personnalités qui l'espionnaient depuis un petit moment caché derrière un mur se croyant sûrement discrets. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait le patron. Parce que quand le patron sourire, c'est forcément qu'il a une idée perverse derrière la tête… Mais Mathieu rassembla toutes les informations dans sa tête et finit par accepter.

-Super ! Quand je rentrerai tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux ! Ah ! Et elle s'appelle Alice ! Elle a du caractère mais elle est très sensible aussi !

-Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire ?

-C'est Alice ! Bon j'te laisse il faut que je la prévienne!

-Ouai c'est ça ! à plus !

Vlad raccrocha laissant Mathieu face à ses personnalités qui avait finit par comprendre qu'elle était repérée puisque Mathieu fixait dans leur direction avec l'air méfiant. (il fixait surtout le patron en fait ! x) )

-On… On va accueillir une fille à la maison ?

-chouette une copine !

-T'en a trop pris gros !

-Hmm… intéressant ! Il faudra que je fasse quelque expérience…

-croyez-vous qu'elle aime les pandas ?

-On va s'amuser, gamin !

(ça va pas trop de mal à comprendre qui dit quoi ? x) )

Mathieu fit un peu la grimace en voyant la réaction de certaine de ses personnalités, surtout le patron (encore) et le prof… Quelles « expériences » ?! »

Voilà ce qui s'était passé, et c'est après s'être remémoré ce léger moment de solitude que le train arriva sur le quai où Mathieu attendait. Vladimir ne lui avait même pas dit à quoi elle ressemblait ce qui lui valut de se faire un énorme facepalm quand il s'en est rendu compte ! XD

- Excuse-moi ? Tu es bien Mathieu ?

Mathieu sursauta en entendant la voix dans son dos qui visiblement s'adressait à lui. Il se retourne donc et voit une jeune femme à peine plus grande que lui (ce qui le rassure un peu xD) avec de longs cheveux brun. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur la couleur de ses yeux, c'était entre le bleu, le vert et le gris. D'ailleurs elle avait des grands yeux brillants et très expressifs. Elle lui souriait légèrement et se tenait bien droite, elle avait l'air un peu gênée.

-Oui c'est moi !

- Ah ! Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer ! Je suis Alice, la cousine de Vladimir !

Elle afficha un grand et magnifique sourire, ce qui fit rosir les joues de Mathieu mais il se reprit vite.

- Moi aussi.

Mathieu lui renvoya son sourire et Alice se pencha sur lui tout à coup. Ce qui, il ne faut pas le cacher, le perturba un peu.

-qu-quoi ?

-et bien en fait quand Vladimir m'a dit que tu étais petit je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois plus petit que moi…

Mathieu se stoppa d'un coup face à cette remarque. Il n'était plus du tout gêné, même un petit peu énervé. Il prit la valise d'Alice (bah oui ! un peu de galanterie quand même ! u_u) et se dirigea vers la sortir sans rien dire. Alice réalisa qu'il l'avait sûrement vexé et le suivit sans rien dire.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre ! <strong>


	2. Shopping entre filles

**le chapitre deux maintenant! je pense que je vais mettre 1 chapitre par semaine parce que avec le lycée, c'est dur d'écrire pendant la semaine! ^^' mais j'espère que ça vous plaît! bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>Mathieu et Alice arrivent enfin chez Mathieu…<p>

-ouah ! C'est vraiment grand pour quelqu'un qui habite seul…

-qui t'a dit que j'habitais seul ?

-hein ? Mais Vlad m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de petite amie !

-ce type-là parle trop… Tu comprendras en rentrant !

Mathieu rentre dans la maison toujours suivit d'Alice, un peu intimider à l'idée d'habiter chez un garçon qu'elle vient à peine de rencontrer. Il rentre dans le salon où elle aperçut le geek jouer à la console le plus discrètement possible. Elle était surprise de sa ressemblance frappante avec Mathieu.

-C'est ton frère jumeau ?

-ah…on va dire ça ! Enfin... sans vouloir t'inquiéter, chaque personne qui habite ici me ressemble beaucoup…

-Chaque personne ? Mais vous êtes combien ?

-avec moi : 8 !

-quoi ?! …et tu n'as pas une sœur ?

-euh… oui et non…

- « Oui et non » ?

C'est à ce moment-là que la fille entra dans la pièce et en voyant Alice elle lui sauta au cou, contente de ne plus être la seule fille de la maison. Alice était assez surprise de voir la fille, Mathieu avec une jolie tignasse blonde et une poitrine ! C'était ça qu'elle voyait. Elles sont parti dans la chambre de la fille pour lui faire visiter, car c'est là-bas qu'elle allait dormir. Oui, on laisse les filles ensemble ! Elles sont donc rentrées dans une chambre plus rose et mignonne que mon petit poney ou bisounours ! à un tel point que ça vous en donnerez la chiasse pendant 5 jours. (j'aime tellement cette phrase ! :,) ) Ce n'était pas trop au goût d'Alice mais elle ne pense pas être en position de se plaindre.

-Tu es la sœur de Mathieu ?

-euh… oui et non…

« « Oui et non » c'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient dire ici ? » pensa Alice, assise sur le lit de la fille, en faisant un peu la mou car elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle s'était même surprise à imaginer que c'était un travesti. Alice était tellement plongée dans ses pensés qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que la fille était en train de fouiller ses affaires. Tout particulièrement la valise de vêtements qui lui posaient problème. En effet, les vêtements d'Alice n'avaient rien de féminin. Mais Alice finit par voir ce qui se passait mais elle n'eût pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait que la fille la dévisageait.

-qu-quoi ?

-Quelque chose de prévu demain ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-faut vraiment qu'on aille faire du shopping !

- Euh… non merci ! Je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

-je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Tu ne peux pas rester avec ces vêtements ! Ils sont ni féminin, ni sexy !

À l'entente du mot « sexy » Alice rougi un peu. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler de ce genre de choses parce qu'elle était très pudique.

-je m'habille comme ça depuis toujours je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- En plus ?! Demain c'est Shopping et point !

La fille avait l'air tellement décidé à refaire la garde-robe d'Alice qu'elle n'osa même pas continue à rouspété. Elle finit donc par accepter à contre cœur pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Elle passa la soirée à s'imaginer en train de porter des robes, des jupes, des T-shirt décolletés. Bref, beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé à cause de sa pudeur qui la forçait à ne mettre que des pantalons, des manches longues et pas du tout de décolleté. Plus son corps était caché, mieux c'était pour elle. Pendant le repas elle put rencontrer toutes les autres personnalités de Mathieu. Plus ou moins douteuse à ses yeux, on ne va pas répéter lesquelles. Ainsi se termina la première journée chez les Sommet pour Alice.

Et le lendemain, Alice n'y coupa pas et se fit traîner en ville par la fille où elle dévalisa tous les magasins. Le style pudique et garçon manqué d'Alice allaient complètement changer ce qui avait pour effet de la faire Grimacer un petit peu. Mais alors que les filles allaient enfin rentrer, quelqu'un appela Alice. C'était un grand homme plutôt charmant. La fille ne le connaissait pas mais Alice avait l'air ravie de le voir.

-Allan ! Tu es encore ici ?

-Bien entendu ! Pourquoi je serais parti ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je connais peu de personnes qui reste dans la même ville toute leur vie !

-ah ah ah ! Mais j'aime bien cet endroit moi ! Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- c'est une longue histoire ! Mais pour faire court disons que j'étais censé rendre visite à mon cousin mais il n'est pas là ! Alors j'ai dû emménager chez un de ses amis pour l'instant ! Et là je fais du shopping avec la fille.

-La fille ? Quelle fille ?

Alice surpris de cette question se retourna et constata que la fille n'était plus là. Elle se sentit bête sur le coup puis se reprit en soupirant. Le fameux Allan invita Alice à passer le reste de la journée avec lui puisqu'elle était désormais seule.

Du côté de la fille, elle était rentrée chez les Sommet en ricanant un peu, ce qui avait pour effet d'attiser la curiosité de Mathieu. De plus qu'elle était censé être avec Alice et qu'elle était rentrée seule.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-ah ! Je croyais que tu étais dans ton bureau !

-et bien comme tu le vois, je suis là ! Où est Alice ?

-éh éh éh ! En ville on a rencontré un très bel homme qu'elle avait l'air de connaître ! Je ne voulais pas gâcher ces retrouvailles !

La fille s'en alla ranger les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés avec Alice (ouai elle les a pris quand même !) en laissant Mathieu, qui buvait son café sur la table du salon, en pleine interrogation. Alice passa finalement l'après-midi entier avec Allan. Quand elle rentra personne ne lui posa de questions, c'est seulement quand les deux filles firent isoler dans leur chambre qu'elles commencèrent à discuter. Mais avant ça, la fille força Alice à porter une des robes de nuit qu'elle avait acheté pour remplacer tous ses grands pyjamas.

-je te préviens, je ne sors pas de cette pièce comme ça !

-tu as accepté de la mettre ! C'est déjà une victoire ! éh éh !

Alice grimaça un peu. Ça ne la faisait pas rire du tout. Sa robe s'arrête à la moitié de ses jambes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se regarder dans le miroir. C'est bien la première fois que ses jambes étaient à l'air libre, elle voyait ses jambes longue et fine. Sa peau était plutôt blanche mais ça allait plutôt bien avec ses longs cheveux bruns, presque noir. Mais malgré ça elle était gênée rien qu'à l'idée que l'un des 7 garçons de la maison la voit dans cette tenue.

-bon je reviens !

-où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Mathieu m'a demandé de lui faire un café !

-encore ?!

- que veux-tu…

-il ne devrait pas en abuser ! C'est très mauvais pour la santé !

-si tu savais le nombre de fans qui lui répète…

-en plus…

La fille s'en alla dans la cuisine pour faire le café de Mathieu mais, alors qu'elle allait monter lui apporter, le téléphone se mit à sonner. La fille décrocha et commença à discuter. Par curiosité, Alice sortis la tête de la chambre (la curiosité est un vilain défaut !). Mais ce fut une énorme erreur car la fille la remarqua et une idée machiavélique lui traversa l'esprit. Elle mit une main sur le téléphone pour que la personne à l'autre bout ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

- S'il-te-plaît ! Tu pourrais apporter son café à Mathieu ? Je crois que j'en ai pour un moment !

-quoi ?! J'ai dit que je ne sortais pas !

- mais son café va refroidir…

La fille fit un peu la mou pour convaincre Alice et celle-ci soupira un grand coup. Et quand Alice soupir ça veut dire « d'accord ». Alice prit donc la tasse de café et monta dans le bureau de Mathieu. Elle hésita un moment avant de toquer à la porte. Et quand elle rentra, Mathieu était surpris de la voir au lieu de la fille. Et c'est seulement quand Alice s'approcha de lui pour lui donner sa tasse, qu'il se mit à rougir en voyant sa tenue.

-m-merci !

Alice voyait bien que Mathieu était gêné, ce qui lui valut de rougir aussi et de tourner les talons aussi vite que possible. Mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, Mathieu lui posa une question auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

-Tu étais avec qui cette après-midi ?

-hein ?

-La fille m'a dit qu'elle t'avait laissé avec un homme cet après-midi… je me demandais …qui c'était…

-ah ! Euh… oui ! C'était un ami du lycée.

-je vois.

Après cela Alice sortie dans la pièce en se demandant pourquoi Mathieu se préoccuper d'une chose comme ça. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>


	3. Il est trop mignon!

**Attention! aucune manette n'a été maltraitée pendant l'écriture de cette fanfic! x) Je pense avoir un peu exagérer le caractère pleurnichard et victime du geek dans ce chapitre! mais bon! je l'aime bien comme ça alors j'espère que vous aussi! ^^**

* * *

><p>Ça faisait une semaine qu'Alice était arrivée et elle avait déjà pris ses marques. Comme elle se réveillait toujours avant tout le monde, elle a pris l'habitude de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle était partie chercher des viennoiseries et avait servi différentes boissons en fonction des goûts de chacun : Café, jus de fruit et lait. Après avoir mis la table, elle servit à manger au chaton de Mathieu et au Chien du Hippie. Mais alors qu'elle regardait les deux animaux manger avec appétit, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était observée dans un garçon avec une casquette et un T-shirt de Capitaine America.<p>

- Je t'ai vu le geek !

À l'entente de sa voix, le geek tenta de s'échapper mais Alice l'attrapa par le col et le tira pour qu'il s'asseye à table. Elle avait l'habitude car depuis qu'elle était arrivée, le geek l'évitait pour une raison qu'elle ignore. Peut-être justement à cause de ses techniques d'approche un peu rude. Le geek tremblait comme une feuille, alors pour le calmer Alice lui servit son petit déjeuner. Le geek mangeait comme un enfant, il tenait son pain au chocolat et son verre avec ses deux mains. Alice était assise juste en face de lui et ne pouvait décrocher son regard du geek. Et quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il se mit immédiatement à rougir.

-qu-quoi ?

- Je te trouve trop mignon !

Alice affichait un énorme sourire alors que le geek rougissait de plus en plus. Il était très rare que quelqu'un lui fasse un compliment. Mais qu'une fille lui dise qu'il est mignon, ça c'était vraiment unique. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que le patron entre dans la pièce et le geek préféra s'éclipser dans le salon pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Alice, elle, n'avait aucune idée du danger que représentait cet homme, elle avait juste compris que c'était un gros pervers. Alors elle est restée à sa place en regardant le geek s'en aller.

- ooooh ! Quel dommage ! J'avais tellement de « choses » à partager ?

- Je ne veux même pas savoir !

- vraiment ?

-Non !

Alice commença à manger son petit déjeuner tentant d'ignorer le patron. Mais difficile de déjeuner avec le patron sans avoir droit à une petite remarque déplacer.

- tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose de meilleur, gamin ?

- oh mais oui tu as raison ! Je vais mettre de la confiture sur mon pain !

Le patron ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse et il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi lui répondre. Alors il se contenta de faire la grimace et de s'asseoir à la table. Ils furent vite rejoints par les autres habitants de la maison.

Aujourd'hui c'était tournage pour l'équipe SLG. Alice était installée dans la pièce d'à côté avec son ordinateur mais elle pouvait entendre toute ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en entendant Mathieu tenter d'analyser ses vidéos alors que ses personnalités disaient n'importe quoi. Le temps passa, Alice regardait l'heure. Ils allaient sûrement bientôt arrêter alors elle décida de faire du café pour Mathieu même si elle pensait qu'il en buvait trop. C'est justement à ce moment-là que Mathieu et le geek rentrèrent dans la pièce. Le geek sauta sur sa console, sûrement pour se remettre de plusieurs heures de torture. Et Mathieu s'installa à la table où Alice lui servit son café.

- Où sont les autres ?

- J'ai dit au Hippie de sortir son chien, le panda est retourné dans sa grotte et le patron est sorti !

-sortie ? Où ?

- Crois moi, vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

Alice avait compris ce que voulait dire Mathieu alors elle se força à afficher un sourire pour cacher son dégoût. Elle préféra se tourner vers le geek qui était concentré sur sa console. Il avait des traces sur les joues à force de pleurer pendant les tournages. Alice prit donc son mouchoir en tissu et le mouilla légèrement avant de sauter littéralement sur le geek pour lui essuyer le visage. Sur le coup de la surprise, le geek lâcha sa manette pour s'enfuir de l'autre côté du canapé.

- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- tu ne peux pas passer la soirée comme ça, faut t'essuyer le visage !

- Mais je…

- Aller ! Soit mignon et viens là.

Le geek sentit ses joues rosir légèrement avant de jeter un œil à Mathieu qui les regardait en sirotant tranquillement son café. Il se rapprocha d'Alice toujours un peu méfiant. Alice posa son mouchoir sur le visage du geek et commença à le débarbouiller doucement. Le geek était content, ça lui faisait du bien et en plus le mouchoir d'Alice était doux. Quand Alice finit de l'essuyer, le geek le remercia en lui faisant un sourire absolument adorable. Alice sentit ses joues rougir, elle trouvait le geek vraiment trop mignon. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Alice se pencha soudainement sur le geek et l'embrassa…sur le front ! (ah quoi vous pensiez ? *_*) Le visage du garçon devint entièrement rouge alors que Mathieu, qui les regardait depuis tout à l'heure, faillit recracher son café. Alice fit un petit sourire au geek car, elle, ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème. Le geek qui ne savait plus quoi faire se contenta de retourner à ses jeux vidéo. Le silence s'était installé et Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi. « Heureusement » le patron est rentré à ce moment-là.

- hey Gamin ! Tu viens ? J'ai déniché des prostitués !

- non merci !

- oh allez ! Si tu les voyais…

- n'insiste pas.

-tu n'es pas drôle gamin.

-c'est toi qui es bizarre !

« Ce type est vraiment dégueulasse » pensa Alice qui préférait retourner sur son ordinateur pour continuer ce qu'elle faisait avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Mathieu, toujours gêné la scène d'il y a quelques minutes, jeta un œil pas du tout discret par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Son écran était recouvert de croquis de personnages, de dessin de paysage, et plein d'autres trucs.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- ça ? C'est les modèles que je dois améliorer pour le boulot !

- Ton boulot ? C'est vrai ça, tu travailles dans quoi ?

- Je suis game designeuse !

- Oh !

Pour ce fan de jeux vidéo qu'est Mathieu, il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif. Mais l'image de tout à l'heure le rattrapa vite, il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait tant que ça. Alors il tourna les talons pour retourner dans son bureau.

La soirée se passa comme toutes les autres. Alice avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de servir le café de Mathieu à la place de la fille. Alors elle monta lui apporter son café (ben oui ! x) ), Mathieu était fixé sur l'écran et lui fit un geste pour lui demander de le poser sur le bureau. Mais avant qu'Alice ne s'en aille, Mathieu décrocha enfin ses yeux de l'écran pour lui parler.

- pourquoi tu as embrassé le geek tout à l'heure ?

Alice, qui était sur le point de sortir, se retourna et vit que Mathieu était tout gêné. Elle ne le comprenait pas, ce n'était qu'un bisou sur le front.

- je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le trouve vraiment trop mignon !

Mathieu se mit soudain à rougir et détourna son regard d'Alice en retournant à son ordinateur. Alice resta quelques instants, statique. Sa réponse n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir satisfait, au contraire. Alors Alice s'approcha de Mathieu sans faire de bruit. Et là, elle l'embrasse….sur la joue ! (calmez-vous bon sang ! è_é) Mathieu se sent rougir d'un seul coup se retourna pour regarder Alice qui avait tourné les talons pour partir. Mais avant de sortir elle fit un clin d'œil en tirant la langue à Mathieu pour se donner un côté espiègle. Mathieu se sentait rougir de plus en plus.

-Je vais peut-être aller me coucher moi…

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>


	4. Patron loses control

**J'ai réussit à finir Le chapitre tôt cette semaine! et pourtant c'est le plus long de la série (pour le moment) mais il est peut être moins bien qui sait...à vous de me le dire! :)**

* * *

><p>Ce matin, Mathieu s'étais réveillé avant tout le monde. Depuis qu'Alice est arrivée, c'est toujours elle qui préparait les repas : matin, midi et soir. Mais en même tant, bon Dieu qu'elle cuisine bien. Elle lui préparait aussi son café en lui faisant la morale à chaque fois comme quoi l'excès de café est nocif pour la santé. Bref, ce Mathieu avec préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Étrangement la première personne à entrer dans la pièce n'était pas Alice mais le patron. Qui descendait les escaliers lourdement à moitié dévêtue.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette tenue ?!

- Je t'excite Gamin ?

- Rêve pas ! Mais imagine qu'Alice te voit !

Et c'est sur ses mots qu'Alice sortie de sa chambre. Mathieu était d'abord gêné avant de se rendre qu'elle n'était pas mieux vêtue que l'obsédé en caleçon. Ce qui d'ailleurs gêna Mathieu encore plus, en vérité. Elle n'était pas en sous-vêtements (à quoi vous pensiez ? CALMEZ VOS ARDEUR) mais la jolie chemise de nuit dorée en dentelle qui lui servait de pyjama ne cachait pas grand-chose. On pouvait voir la plastique parfaite de la jeune femme. Sa peau blanche sans aucun défaut, ses jambes élancé, mince mais pas trop, ses doigts fins et sa poitrine généreuse (faut que JE calme mes ardeurs…). Sans oublier son visage, ses traits étaient fins et délicats. Et ses longs cheveux sombres contredisaient la blancheur de sa peau. Mais ce que préférait Mathieu c'était la couleur de ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus (mais yeux sont vert d'eau ! du coup en fonction de la lumière on dirait qu'ils sont verts, bleu ou gris ! )

- un problème ?

Mathieu sursauta, arracher de ses pensées qu'il trouva lui-même quelque peu déplacer. Il devait sûrement rougir car il sentit comme si son visage prenait feu. Son premier réflexe fût donc de se retourner mais ça lui donnait l'air encore plus suspect, de plus il semblait avoir oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Alors gamin, à quoi tu penses ?

- mais à rien !

- bon sang t'as l'esprit aussi tordu que moi, gamin !

Mathieu voulait cacher sa gêne en mettant son bras en travers de son visage. Il fuyait le regard malsain du patron et rougissait de plus en plus. Alice elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait, elle était un peu naïve au fond. Mais même sans tout comprendre elle avait compris que le patron l'embarrassait et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle lança un regard noir au patron et quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il fronça les sourcils, haussa et les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre. Étrange, ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner aussi facilement. Alice regardait Mathieu, il était bizarre. Il refusait de la regarder, son visage était rouge écarlate. Alice préféra laisser Mathieu seul et alla se changer dans sa chambre. Elle ne le savait pas mais c'était sûrement la meilleure idée qu'elle a eue depuis qu'elle est réveillée. (Et sortir en nuisette était la pire ! u_u)

Quand elle ressortit, d'autres personnalités de Mathieu avaient rejoint la cuisine. Mathieu, lui, semblait être redevenu normal même s'il refusait visiblement de la regarder. Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi et au file de la journée rien ne changea. Ils avaient tous les deux passés l'après-midi sur leur ordinateur à travailler sur leur projet. Alice pensa à Mathieu toute la journée, elle voulait savoir la vérité. Ce qui la travaillait le plus, c'était que Mathieu était gêné depuis qu'il avait parlé avec le patron. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et ce moyen c'était d'aller lui demander directement. Alice se leva et fila directement vers la chambre, ignorant le geek et la fille qui étaient heureux de la voir enfin sortir de sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte du patron, elle resta figée quelques secondes, hésitant encore à rentrer dans l'entre des enfers. Mais elle finit par frapper à la porte…aucune réponse. Elle était certaine que le patron n'était pas sortie alors elle fit la moue et ouvrit la porte. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle fut choquée. La chambre était parfaitement rangée, les couleurs étaient sombres mais harmonieuses. Elle s'attendait plutôt à la chambre d'un véritable obsédé sexuel mais c'était plutôt la chambre d'un…d'un patron ! (ouai bah je n'avais pas d'idée là ! x) ) Mais Alice entendit la porte se claquer derrière elle, et quand elle se retourne. C'est qui qu'est là ? (oui ça ne veut rien dire…) Le patron qui s'appuyait sur la porte.

-on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas rentrer sans y être autorisé ?

-mais tu ne répondais pas !

-toi t'es pas farouche, gamine !

-c'est-à-dire ?

Soudain elle entendit un clic, Celui d'une clé. En effet, le patron avait discrètement fermé la porte à doubles tours. Puis il commença à s'avancer vers Alice mais elle reculer en même temps. Sauf qu'évidemment elle finit par arriver au bout, et ce fut sur le lit du patron qu'elle atterrit.

-est-ce que c'est une invitation, gamine ?

Alice se sentit rougir mais ce n'était que l'espace d'une seconde avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-plutôt mourir ! Je suis venue te demander un truc sérieux !

- c'est-à-dire ?

- Depuis ce que tu as dit à Mathieu ce matin il n'arrête pas de m'évite ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as dit !

- vraiment ? Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas à lui ?

- Je… Je pensais que tu serais plus franche que lui et puis… je veux pas le déranger…

- hm… je te répondrai à une seule condition.

-dis toujours….

- Je ne te répondrai que si tu me distrais. Je m'ennuie aujourd'hui.

Alice regarda l'homme de travers, elle voyait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire quand il lui demandait de le « distraire ». Mais il en était parfaitement hors de question ! Cependant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle prit un sourire mesquin digne du patron, ce qui le surprit énormément. Et il fut encore plus surpris quand elle l'attrapa pour l'allonger sur le lit et qu'elle l'enjamba.

- tes désirs sont des ordres !

Du côté de Mathieu (oui je suis diabolique), il avait vraiment besoin d'un café après avoir travaillé toute la journée. Il sortit donc de sa chambre, mais en passant dans le couloir il entendit les voix du d'Alice et patron dans la chambre de celui-ci. Mathieu n'aimait pas ça, qu'est-ce qu'Alice faisait avec le patron dans sa chambre à une heure pareil ?! Très inquiet (ou pervers, à vous de choisir ! x) ), Mathieu entra dans la chambre, oui, Mathieu a toujours un double de clé de la maison, on ne sait jamais…surtout avec le patron… Bref, il entra et fit face à une scène surréelle. Alice était assise sur le dos du patron, lui tenant fermement les mains dans le dos en tirant. Et ça avait vraiment l'air de faire mal. Quand il vit ça, Mathieu resta figé quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour qu'ils ne puissent voir son irrésistible envie de rire. Mais ça n'empêcha pas quelque ricanement de sortir de ses mains qu'il avait mises devant sa bouche, tentant terriblement de les retenir. Mais ça ne faisait pas du tout rire le patron qui était en train de souffrir le martyre.

-Déconne pas gamin ! Dis à cette folle de me lâche bordel !

Mais c'était trop tard, Mathieu était partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable. C'était bien la première fois que le patron se retrouvait dans une situation pareil. Mathieu avait tellement pitié de lui qu'il finit par se reprendre et demanda à Alice de le lâcher. Ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste. Les poignets du patron avaient les marques de la pression qu'avait exercée Alice. Ses épaules, elles, allaient sûrement le faire souffrir encore longtemps. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur et ordonna à Mathieu et Alice de sortir. Au final, Alice n'avait pas eu sa réponse mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car cet « incident » avait détendu Mathieu. Ils ont même passé la soirée à parler, tellement qu'ils en avaient oublié leurs travail respectif. (Pas bieeen ! x) )

Le patron, lui, refusait de sortir de sa chambre. Alors Alice décida de prendre le Taureau par les cornes. Elle entra dans la chambre du patron sans lui demander son avis. Le patron était dans son lit, mais c'était facilement de comprendre qu'il faisait semblant car il était tout habillé et avait encore ses lunettes sur le nez. Alice était presque touchée d'un tel comportement de sa part par sa faute. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, mais le patron refusait de lâcher l'affaire.

- tu me fais penser à un enfant sur le coup.

Sur le coup le patron se releva, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre. Lui, se comporter comme un gamin ? Et puis quoi encore !

-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- désolé mais boudé dans son lit ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réaction très mature !

Le patron se figea, elle avait raison, il se comportait comme un gosse. Plutôt ironique venant du personnage censé être le plus mature de l'émission. Mais il avait été humilié, devant Mathieu en plus ! Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, Alice lui retira ses lunettes. Il releva ses yeux bleus désormais visibles dans lesquels Alice c'était déjà plongé.

- Rend-les-moi !

- Tu as l'air d'un enfant à qui ont aurait donné et repris une sucette ! Tu es trop mignon !

- Moi mignon ?! Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne suis pas le geek ou le panda moi !

- Et alors ? J'adore les gens mignons comme ça moi.

Sur le coup, le patron fut complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Il ressentait aussi des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant et sentit son visage rougir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Lui qui n'a pas de cœur d'habitude, il sentait le sien battre la chamade maintenant. Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il reprit donc ses lunettes des mains d'Alice et les remis sur son nez aussi sec. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet aussi.

- Je-Je ne répondrai pas à ta question !

- Celle de tout à l'heure tu veux dire ? Je m'en doutais bien. Ça aurait été trop beau.

Alice se leva pour sortir de la chambre, mais avant de sortir elle jeta un dernier regard au patron et dit tout en faisait un clin d'œil :

- si tu as faim c'est maintenant, sinon ça sera froid.

C'était l'achèvement du patron. Il ne comprenait RIEN à ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait dit ni d'obscénité, ni autres choses dégueulassent concernant le meurtre, l'alcool et la drogue. Son comportement était différent avec cette fille, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>


	5. C'est la danse du panda!

**J'ai fait comme j'ai pu et j'ai pas réussit à publié le week-end! yeah! bon...il est minuit et demie. j'ai une demie heure de retard! vous me pardonner? ;( En plus si j'était pas aussi ponctuaire je crois que j'aurais passer plus de temps sur ce chapitre...dite moi si il vous plait quand même! :) ou pas...**

**allez bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Ce matin Alice s'était réveillé avec de la fièvre, l'empêchant de ce lever. L'Alice si énergique et souriante était limite devenu un…cadavre. Ce qui avait tendance à inquiéter Mathieu et ses personnalités, dommage que l'un d'eux n'était pas médecin. Le prof avait bien proposé son aide mais vu l'allure plus qu'effrayante de son laboratoire on ne préférait même pas y penser. L'équipe qui avait pris l'habitude de laisser Alice faire les travaux ménager (c'est elle qui voulait hein ! x) sont pas macho) allait devoir se débrouiller aujourd'hui. Ils laissèrent donc Alice se reposer dans sa chambre et retournèrent à leur activité. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu avec elle, il suffisait de reprendre leur rythme de vie d'avant. Mais malgré ça, c'était un peu triste. Même Wifi et Capsule de bière étaient tristes de ne pas la voir sortir de sa chambre ce matin. Wifi partie chercher du réconfort, non sur les genoux de son maître, mais sur le kigurumi duveteux de Maître Panda. Le panda était attendri par l'attention qu'apportait le chaton à la jeune fille. L'ursidé commença à le caresser, le pauvre, s'il se met dans cet état pour une journée, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand elle s'en ira définitivement. Il faut dire qu'Alice était douée avec les animaux, le chaton et le chien l'avaient immédiatement adopté. Elle aimait travailler avec la chaleur de la petite boule blanche et noir sur ses genoux et elle ne rechignait pas à l'idée de sortir Capsule de bière elle-même quand le hippie était trop défoncé. Le panda se mit à penser à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte :<p>

-j'aimerais bien qu'elle me caresse moi aussi… (Rien de porno ! xD)

Mathieu, qui était assit à table avec le panda et buvait un café, se retourna soudain vers lui les yeux tout ronds.

-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- hein ?

L'ursidé venait de réaliser qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute, il se mit donc à rougir énormément. Un frisson parcourra tout son corps. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Wifi qui poussa un petit miaulement de mécontentement avant de quitter les genoux du panda. Il fallait qu'il parle de quelque chose qui attirerait plus l'attention de Mathieu que ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Euh… Tu sais Mathieu, je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour la chanson.

- Quoi ?! Mec, faut qu'on enregistre demain sinon on n'y arrivera jamais !

- je sais mais…

Mathieu regardait fixement l'air abattu de Maître panda, il poussa donc un soupir pour reprendre son calme et la conversation avec.

- pourtant tu pourrais écrire beaucoup de chose sur une discothèque… (Ma chanson préféré ! et sachant que Mathieu n'avait pas encore Wifi à cette époque, ça fait un super anachronisme ! 8D)

- Je sais mais…

Mathieu regarda longuement le pauvre chanteur qui semblait avoir la tête sur le point d'exploser. Il finit par détourner son regard vers l'horloge qui indiquait presque midi. Il était donc temps pour lui de préparer le déjeuner avant que le geek ne vienne lui réclamer et lui casser les pieds. Cependant, l'état mental du panda l'inquiétait plus, même pendant le repas il n'avait presque pas touché son assiette. Mathieu décida donc qu'il fallait qu'il pense à autres choses.

-Panda ! Si tu as fini de manger, tu peux apporter sa part à Alice.

Le panda releva la tête, l'air vivement intéressé par la proposition pour le plus grand bonheur de Mathieu, et de ses compères d'ailleurs. Le chanteur lui prépara un plateau et hop ! Direction la chambre des filles. L'ursidé frappa à la porte histoire de réveiller Alice avant d'entrée et ce fut chose faite. Quand il rentra dans la pièce, la jeune femme se frottait encore les yeux. Après un petit moment de récupération, Alice sourit au panda qui, lui, s'assit à côté d'Alice pour lui donner son plateau.

-Merci ! Je meurs de faim !

-tu te sens mieux ?

- un peu, je pense que j'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- J'ai jamais vu Mathieu tombé malade sous le coup de la fatigue, et pourtant…

- j'ai toujours eu une constitution fragile !

- Je vois…

Alice commença à manger mais son regard restait fixé vers le panda. Il avait l'air ailleurs, Complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait même l'air un peu triste, ce qui n'est pas dans les habitudes de l'ursidé tout le temps en train de chantonner joyeusement. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait le tourmenter à ce point. Etait-ce l'extinction de son espèce qui l'inquiétait encore ? Ou Alors Mathieu cuisinait très mal… C'est vrai que l'escalope était un peu fade mais quand même… Ou encore…

- Problème de chanson ?

Le panda releva la tête et écarquilla un peu les yeux. Comment fais cette fille pour toujours tout savoir ?

-Si j'ai bon souvenir, les fans ont choisi la vidéo du Jet7Club cette semaine.

-oui…

- Alors, où est-ce que tu sèches ?

- Je voudrais un truc qui marque pour la fin… Un truc rien qu'à moi mais je ne sais pas…

- Je vois, le truc : Maître Pandaaa !

- J'ai déjà parlé des filles, de l'argent, de l'alcool…

- Mais on vient en boîte surtout pour faire la fête, danser…

Danser ? Mais oui, c'était ça l'idée ! Le panda s'est levé d'un seul coup en laissant Alice sans explication. Il a traversé le salon, où tout le monde était, comme une flèche direction : sa grotte. Ils se sont tous regardés l'air intrigué de ce changement soudain de comportement mais en même temps soulager.

- Il en a trop pris, gros !

-Je crois surtout qu'Alice est magicienne. Elle nous a rendu notre panda.

- Ou alors il a une envie pressente, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- On ne veut pas savoir mec…

Alice quant à elle avait très vite été reconquis par le sommeil et c'est rendormi sans même chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était passé par la tête du panda. Cependant elle sera réveillée plus tard à l'entente de la musique que Mathieu avait donnée au Panda. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon où ils tournaient. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle vue toutes les personnalités de Mathieu danser elle levant et baissant les bras. Et d'après la chanson du chanteur, c'était la danse du panda. ça, c'est sûr que c'était un truc bien à lui. Alice préféra se cacher pour observer alors qu'elle retenait quelque rire. Mais à la fin de la chanson, quand Mathieu coupa la caméra, elle se mit à applaudir alors que personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence. Le panda sauta littéralement de joie en se dirigeant vers Alice, il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Alice, attendrit par l'ursidé, ne pus s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa tête et de le caresser gentiment. Ce qui fit rosir les joue de celui-ci qui apprécier grandement le geste. Après ça, Alice se dirigea vers Mathieu et déposa un doigt en dessous de son menton avant de dire :

-Toi qui avais peur d'être en retard sur le tournage, tu vas pouvoir te coucher plus tôt ce soir.

Après cette Jolie phrase, Alice repartis discuter avec le panda. Mathieu, lui, était resté complètement figé, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge. Mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité par le patron qui a commencé à le charrier.

-Alors, gamin ? C'est la fillette qui te met dans cet état ?

Mathieu se retourna sur le patron et lui lança un regard noir. Mais étrangement il était moins énervé que d'habitude car ces mots sonnaient faux par rapport à d'habitude. Peut-être se fait-il juste des idées…

En tout cas, le reste de la journée se passa excellemment bien. Et comme à chaque fois, Alice monta dans la chambre de Mathieu le soir mais pas pour lui apporter du café cette fois. C'est vrai quoi, le panda lui avait fait économiser une journée de travail, il pourrait se coucher tôt pour une fois. Mais quand Alice entra dans la chambre, elle vue Mathieu travailler comme chaque soir.

-Mathieu ! Tu exagères, pour une fois que tu es en avance sur ton travail.

- Oui maman !

-Très drôle…

- Dis-moi plutôt si toi tu vas bien ?

-Moi je vais me coucher tôt ce soir et je serai en pleine forme demain !

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-aucune chance.

Mathieu soupira mais elle n'avait pas tort, c'était énervant d'ailleurs car elle n'avait jamais tort. Il se retourna donc sur son ordinateur pour l'éteindre. En attendant, Mathieu ne voulait pas laisser le silence s'installer (oui, Alice ne partira pas avant que cet ordi ne soit éteint ! *_*).

- ça va bientôt faire trois semaines que tu es ici.

-Tu as hâte que je m'en aille ?

- non !

En même temps, Mathieu se retourna vers Alice qui le regardait avec des grands yeux. Mathieu savait pertinemment qu'elle plaisantait en disant ça et pourtant son cœur avait fait un bond énorme. Le silence s'installa et les deux continuaient à se regarder dans les yeux. Mathieu commença à rougir lentement puis se rattrapa vite.

-Enfin je veux dire… Non je n'ai pas hâte que tu t'en ailles mais je veux dire…

Alice sourit à Mathieu, elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, plus ou moins…

- J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne vais pas repartir de toute façon !

-Ah bon ?

- Quoi, Vlad' ne te l'a pas dit ? Si je suis venu à Paris c'est pour y emménager définitivement !

- Et t'as décidé de squatter chez Vladimir ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est sa mère. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais emménager à Paris elle m'a presque ordonné d'aller chez lui. Sûrement parce que c'est le Bazard chez lui, tel que je le connais…

- Ce n'est pas faux.

Alice ricana à l'entente des dernières paroles de Mathieu, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais faut aller se coucher les enfants. Alice s'apprêtait à sortir, mais alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle dit quelques derniers mots à Mathieu.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- hein ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se bientôt se passer quelque chose de mal mais d'important.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oh, oublie ! Je divague !

Alice sortie sans rien dire de plus. Mathieu fixait dans le vide, il repensait aux pensées qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt « c'était énervant qu'elle n'a jamais tort. »

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>


	6. Pas de problème, grosse

**Ouah, j'avais aucune frecking idée pour ce chapitre et voilà que c'est le plus long... x) j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :3 **

**Ps: j'ai VRAIMENT aucune idée pour le chapitre avec le prof... alors si ça vient pas je sortirai peut être autre chose à la place, je préfère prendre mon temps pour faire quelque chose de potable plutôt que de sortir de la merde juste pour le plaisir de dire que j'ai respecter le délai que je m'était imposer! mais je sortirai quelque chose! OBLIGER! ^^**

**Ps 2: le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier! la fin approche! *w***

* * *

><p>-Je peux venir avec toi ?<p>

C'était les premiers mots qu'Alice avait adressés au Hippie alors qu'il enfilait, à contrecœur, la laisse à son chien. Elle s'était rendu compte que malgré les 3 semaines écouler, sa relation avec lui était… Inexistante à vrai dire. Elle regardait le camé avec insistance et un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui mit un temps un répondre, sûrement le temps que ça monte au cerveau.

-Ok, grosse.

-Chouette !

Ça faisait longtemps qu'Alice n'était pas sortie. Elle voulait respirer l'air d'un parc, joué avec Capsule de bière, et peut-être même les autres animaux si elle pouvait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir dans cette tenue, un jogging plutôt confortable mais pas très joli. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait car son bas était vachement moulant et son T-shirt avait un sacré décolleté, tu parles d'une tenue de sport ! Et bien sûr ça les garçons l'avaient tous remarqué (bande de pervers !). Donc Alice partis se changer rapidement, sans oublier sa mise en beauté bien sûr. Elle avait mis une petite robe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux avec des bottines. Elle avait ondulé ses cheveux correctement, qu'elle laissait en bataille quand elle ne sortait pas, et y avait accroché une barrette recouverte de diamant, ou plutôt des strass, en tout cas ça brillait. Son maquillage était léger et naturel, pour une simple sortie au parc, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire son maximum. Mais malgré ça, elle était MAGNIFIQUE. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Mathieu qui passait par là.

-Hippie, t'es toujours pas par…oh !

Mathieu inspectait Alice, les joues légèrement roses. « Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… » C'est ce qui tourna en boucle dans sa tête, le faisant rougir de plus en plus.

-Mathieu ?

Il fit arracher de ses rêves (lesquels ? je vous laisse choisir ! :3 bandes de tordu), il rencontra le regard d'Alice qui était visiblement entre l'inquiétude et l'interrogation la plus complète. Sur le coup Mathieu avait deux envies : s'arracher les yeux, et s'enterrer profondément. Et ça se ressentait quand il parlait, ou bégayait plutôt…

-J-Je peux s-savoir où vous aller c-comme ça ?

-On va juste au parc, gros !

-Tu voulais qu'on aille où ?

- je sais pas…

-Bah alors ?

Alice se retourna et sortit en laissant un dernier regard à Mathieu à la fois sensuelle et provocatrice, elle le prenait clairement pour un idiot sur le coup mais ça le faisait rougir quand même. Le Hippie attrapa la laisse de son chien qui visiblement n'en avait rien à faire de leur discussions.

-On y va, gros.

-Ouai c'est ça, profitez-en. Il fait beau, s'pas tous les jours.

-Promis, gros.

Et il partit rejoindre Alice dehors, laissant Mathieu seul sur le palier. Vite rejoint par le patron et ses idées tordues.

-Sont partis où, gamin ?

-Au parc, sortie Capsule de bière.

- Plan zoophile à trois ?

- NON !

- oh, calmes-toi gamin !

Mathieu se surprit lui-même, il avait pourtant l'habitude des remarques du patron. Mais il était déjà énervé avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

-oh mais c'est qu'il est jaloux du camé le gamin, éh éh !

Mathieu sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, à cause du rire rauque de l'obsédé qui se trouvait dans son dos. (Très mauvaise idée en passant u_u) Il avait totalement raison, il était jaloux. Jaloux d'un hippie défoncé à longueur de journée puant la pisse de chien. Il se dégoûtait lui-même et tourna les talons pour retourner dans son bureau.

Retournons du coté d'Alice et le Hippie, ils étaient arrivé dans le parc. Le chien, que le Hippie avait détaché, courait dans l'herbe fraiche et jouait avec les autres chiens. Le Hippie s'assit dans l'herbe en posant un joint sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il fut vite rejoint par Alice.

-Ça te détruit pas la santé de te droguer H 24 ?

- non, c'est du naturel, grosse.

Naturel ou pas, elle était persuadé que c'était mauvais. Elle poussa donc un léger soupir, ça ne servait à rien de lui faire la morale.

-Et toi grosse, t'as pas peur de tâché ta robe ?

Première remarque intelligente de la journée tiens. C'était gentil de se soucier de ses vêtements mais Alice n'en n'avait rien à faire car…

-Oh t'en fait pas, ça apprendra à la Fille à vouloir jouer les stylistes personnels. Je l'ai prévenue.

Bah oui, pourquoi se serait-elle faite toute belle pour le Hippie ? faut pas rêver non plus. C'était évident que la fille l'avait forcé. Alice pouvait être taquine avec sa copine, parce que oui, elle l'aimait quand même bien la fille finalement.

-fait quand même attention, elle te va bien.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! » Le Hippie venait-il de lui faire un compliment ? Elle sentit ses joues se teinter de rose. Elle libéra sa frustration en s'agrippant et serrant la dentelle qui recouvrait sa robe. Heureusement, une voix familière l'extirpa de sa gêne. C'était Allan, c'est vrai qu'il avait un chien lui aussi. Alice accourra vers Allan, laissant le Hippie seul avec son chien, mais bon, il s'en fichait un peu. Capsule de bière semblait bien s'entendre avec Hadès, le chien d'Allan. Le Hippie jetait quand même quelque coup d'œil aux deux amis qui discutait plus loin. Il remarqua que la discussion avait l'air de tourner au vinaigre, Allan semblait insister sur quelque chose alors qu'Alice s'énervait. Le Hippie n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, ils étaient bien trop éloignés. Mais Alice s'approcha du Hippie, d'un pas déterminé. Elle s'arrêta devant le Hippie.

-qu'est-ce qui a gr…

Le Hippie était choqué. Alice l'avait agrippé par son vieux T-shirt pour le relever, et… elle l'avait embrassé. Ce geste eut pour effet de le laver de toute substance, il se sentait parfaitement lucide (Si si j'vous jure, c'est possible). Il voyait Allan qui avait visiblement l'air dégoûter, il comprit que ce geste avait sûrement un lien avec leur dispute et se mêla donc au jeu. Il passa ses bras autour des hanches d'Alice qui, elle, mit les siens autour de la nuque du Hippie. Allan finit par appeler son chien et s'en alla. Les deux finirent par se séparer, les joues d'Alice teinter de rouge à cause du rapprochement soudain.

-dé-désolé mais j'ai…

-T'inquiète grosse, j'comprends.

Le Hippie remit un joint au coin de sa bouche et retourna jouer avec son chien qui n'avait plus son ami avec lui maintenant. Alice étouffa un rire, surprise par la simplicité d'esprit du Hippie. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre et n'avait plus l'air plus déranger que ça.

Ils finirent par rentrée chez les Sommet. La soirée s'était passée normalement, le hippie n'était pas gêné du tout de ce qu'il s'était passé et Alice ? Disons qu'elle se contentait de ne pas y repenser. Mais sa tranquillité n'allait pas durer longtemps.

-J'vais me coucher.

Alice monta dans la salle de bain après avoir dit ça, partis se préparer. Le geek et le panda étaient partis se coucher tôt (pas ensemble ! bande de pervers ! è.é …comment j'suis la seule à y avoir pensé ? O/O), la fille écoutait de la musique horrible dans sa chambre, le prof faisait…bah comme d'hab quoi… Le patron ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir, vraiment ! Il ne restait que le Hippie, qui regardait la télé mais qui avait l'air d'avoir décroché depuis looooongtemps. Et Mathieu qui était trop torturé par lui-même pour aller se coucher. Il finit par rejoindre son acolyte sur le canapé, voulant discuter pour se changer les idées.

-Vous avez fait quoi cet après-midi ?

-Où ça, gros ?

- Comment ça « Où ça ? » ?!

- ah, au parc. On a promené Capsule de bière, gros.

-mais ça je le sais déjà…

-qu'est-ce que tu veux gros ?

-Ben…vous n'avez rien fait de particulier ?

-hum…

Le hippie entrouvre la bouche, l'air hébété, regardant un point inexistant. Ça commençait à sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs à Mathieu qui finit par se lever n'espérant pas finir par avoir une réponse.

-On s'est embrassé, gros.

Il se figea. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus. « Pitié, j'ai mal entendu. » Mathieu savait que le Hippie n'inventerait jamais une histoire pareille, ça lui aurait demandé bien trop d'efforts. Trop de neurone déchiré par le LSD. Il se retourna vers le camé, qui lui avait l'air parfaitement normal, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était normal. Mathieu se sentit presque pris de vertige, pourquoi ça l'affectait autant. C'est vrai ça, ça ne le regardait pas du tout. Il préféra tourner les talons pour aller dans sa chambre, là c'était sûr, il allait passer une nuit blanche… Pour aller dans sa chambre, Mathieu devait passer devant la salle de bain où il vit Alice en train de se brosser les dents, là il ne pouvait plus résister…

-frotte fort, ça vaut mieux, on ne sait jamais.

Alice sursauta et se retourna vers Mathieu qui lui lança un regard étrange. La jeune femme préférait l'ignorer. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… Oh mon Dieu ! » Alice recracha l'eau qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche et se re retourna vers Mathieu qui la regardait toujours de la même manière. Le visage d'Alice devint rouge pivoine, il n'avait pas fait ça… Le hippie ne lui avait quand même pas dit ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi.

-il ne t'a quand même pas dit que je l'ai… ?

-si !

Alice manqua de s'effondrer, elle voulait s'enterrer profondément, TRES profondément… De plus le Hippie ne savait pas lui-même les raisons de cet acte alors Mathieu…

- M-M-Mais je n'ai pas fait ça sans raison !

Mathieu la regarda de plus en plus étrangement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était furieux, mais la vérité s'était qu'il était entre sa jalouse et son irrésistible envie de l'embrasser à son tour. Après tout, le camé y avait eu droit.

-Et c'est quoi la raison ?

-Je…C'est personnel…

Alice baissa les yeux, elle avait honte et se retenait de pleurer. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça devait la déranger à ce point que Mathieu sache qu'elle avait embrassé le hippie. Mathieu sentit un vent de panique quand il vit la fille s'assombrir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Et pourtant, le premier réflexe qu'il eut fût de prendre Alice dans ses bras. Leurs joues prirent une teinte rouge à tous les deux.

-Ma-Mathieu ?

Alice lança un regard au visage de Mathieu, il était rouge pivoine et visiblement trop gêné pour répondre. Elle se sentait bien là, elle enfonça même sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir encore plus Mathieu…ou du moins ça aurait pu mais il était déjà au max. Alice se sentait si bien qu'elle ferma les yeux et se surprit à penser qu'elle voudrait rester comme ça pour toujours. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.

-Dis Mathieu.

-Hm ?

-Tu pourrais me protéger ?

Le cœur de Mathieu ne fit qu'un bond. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ?

-Protéger contre quoi ?

- Mon mauvais pressentiment.

Mathieu écarta Alice pour la regarder dans les yeux, ces yeux qu'il adorait bordel de merde ! C'est vrai, il s'en souvient maintenant de cette histoire de mauvais pressentiment. Alice avait l'air très sérieuse et assez inquiète, cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux du châtain. Réconfort qu'elle ressentit quand il afficha un sourire chaleureux dans sa direction. Ils allaient se recoller quand ils entendirent une voix rauque.

-Pitié, tuez-moi.

Ils dirigèrent leur regard vers cette voix et aperçurent le Patron, un clope entre les doigts. Ils rougirent violemment et se séparèrent. Alice envoyant un « bonne nuit » rapide aux deux garçons avant de s'enfuir, les joues écarlates. Mathieu voulait le cacher, mais là il en voulait vraiment au Patron. Quel emmerdeur ! Toujours là quand il ne faut pas. L'homme en noir fit un sourire malsain en direction de Mathieu qui voulait allait dans sa chambre à son tour.

-C'est de bonne guerre, gamin !

Mathieu s'arrêta brusquement et lança un regard au patron alors qu'il re-rentrait dans sa chambre. De bonne guerre ? QUELLE GUERRE ?!

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>


	7. Courrier privé!

**Cette fois c'est officielle, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre! *_* et si je vous dit que j'ai terminer de l'écrire lundi vous allez Teeeeellement m'assassiner! :') ...merde...**

* * *

><p>-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?<p>

Alice adorait poser des questions au Prof, des questions farfelue et sans grand intérêt comme celles auquel il répondait dans la saisons 2 et 3 d'SLG. Elle adorait le voir partir dans des délires extraterrestres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité. Mais aujourd'hui elle était d'humeur taquine, elle était posée sur le bord du bureau du professeur, le regardant avec impatience de la réponse. Les joues du professeur prirent une couleur rose mais cet effet disparu rapidement. Il se retourna vers son bureau, pinça du bout des doigts ses lunettes pour les remettent droites. Aïe, quand le prof fait ça c'est qu'il devient sérieux, et ça, c'est moins cool.

-Non.

Il se contenta de dire ça et d'ignorer Alice, retournant sur son travail. Alice bouda un peu, hors de question de s'en aller. Surtout que le Professeur avait quand même rosi à sa question, peut-être qu'il ment…ou alors la question le gênait juste… Elle décida donc d'en remettre une couche.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que tu aurais du succès auprès des filles !

Là, le professeur devint rouge écarlate. Il manqua même de faire tomber ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Il se retourna vers Alice qui lui lançait un regard de malice. Il avait le cerveau qui s'embrouillait l'empêchant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il n'arrivait plus à ignorer Alice qui lui lançait toujours ce putain de regard !

-Et-Et-Et en quoi très chère ?

-Ben tu es intelligent, drôle aussi avec une petite part de mystère, on ne sait jamais ce que tu fais.

Alice quitta, pour son plus grand bonheur, le scientifique des yeux et regarda tout ce qui avait autour d'elle. Des machines bizarres envahissaient le laboratoire alors que les murs étaient recouverts d'étagère remplie de livre et de substances bizarre. Il faisait sombre aussi, pas de fenêtre, normal au sous-sol vous me direz, Seuls les petits voyant des machines et l'ordinateur du professeur éclairait la pièce. Mais elle en avait de la chance, le professeur laissait peu de personnes rentrer dans son labo. Même Mathieu ne devait rentrer que s'il avait une bonne raison. Mais Alice, elle, pouvait rentrer quand elle voulait. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne se préoccupait jamais de ce qu'elle y voyait alors que Mathieu se plaignait tout le temps des expériences étranges du scientifique. Ce n'était pas non plus une fouine, elle se contenter de rester au bureau, et d'observer ce qu'il faisait en lui posant une question de temps à autre. Bref ! On disait quoi déjà ? Ah oui !

Le scientifique ne savait pas quoi répondre, son cerveau carburait à mille à l'heure. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Heureusement il fut sauvé par Mathieu qui appela Alice dans les escaliers.

-Alice ! Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait !

-J'arrive !

Alice se redressa et quitta la pièce sans hésiter. Le scientifique soupira un grand coup avant de laisser sa tête tomber entre ses bras, sur le bureau. Il tourna la tête, toujours sur ses bras, vers une petite glace située sur le bord de son bureau. Son visage était rouge écarlate, il sentait la faiblesse s'emparer de ses jambes à cause du stress. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de ça. La fameuse faiblesse de ses jambes finit par monter dans tout son corps, laissant ses paupières se refermer.

Un appel retentit dans la maison, le prof sursauta quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il entendait la voix de maître panda l'appeler une seconde fois.

-Prof ! Tu as du courrier.

Du courrier ? Mais il était quelle heure ? Maître panda descendait chercher le courrier vers 15h. Il avait donc dormi pendant environ 2 heures. Il se releva d'un coup en secouant la tête et se frotta les yeux.

-Bon, tu le veux ton courrier ou je le garde pour moi ?

- Surtout pas, j'arrive !

Le professeur n'était pas bien réveillé du tout, mais il remonta quand même chercher l'objet de ses désirs. Le panda remarqua l'air fatigué du professeur mais ne dit rien et se contenta de lui tendre son enveloppe. Le scientifique le remercia avant de redescendre. Maître panda retourna dans le salon où tout le monde se trouvait.

-Il a l'air crevé le prof…

-Ah bon ? Il allait très bien tout à l'heure ! Il s'est peut-être endormie. ça expliquerait pourquoi il a mis autant de temps à monter

- Tu as sûrement raison.

-Sinon c'était quoi cette lettre ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Ça fait des mois qu'il en reçoit et il ne veut pas dire ce que c'est.

Mathieu afficha un sourire et se joignit à la discussion.

- Si ça se trouve il a rejoint la communauté des scientifiques fous.

Alice retint un rire, c'était complètement ridicule et absurde. La fille, elle, souleva une hypothèse plus… féminine.

-Ou alors il a trouvé une copine et il ne veut pas nous le dire !

Là, tout le monde la dévisagea. Le prof ? Avoir une copine ? Comment aurait-il fait? Il ne sort jamais de la maison et passe la plus grande partie de son temps dans son laboratoire. Alice était rongée par la curiosité, il fallait qu'elle sache ce que c'était. Elle prit donc la direction du laboratoire alors que l'on ne faisait plus attention à elle. Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier sans faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle finit par apercevoir le professeur en train, visiblement, de lire la fameuse l'air. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage et les yeux qui défilaient sur le papier. Alice se glissa dans le dos du professeur pour mieux lui dérober l'objet de sa curiosité. Le professeur réagit immédiatement et se retourna vers Alice, il se leva pour tenter de la lui reprendre mais Alice avait déjà lu le nom qu'il y avait au bas de la lettre.

-Samantha Thomas ? Ça me dit quelque chose.

Les joues du professeur devinrent écarlates, Alice savait tout maintenant. La honte. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air pour autant de lire le contenu de la lettre, elle tentait juste de se rappeler qui portait ce nom. Et ça lui revint très vite…Hélas…

-Mais c'est une des copines de la fille ! On est sorti une fois en ville !

Le visage du professeur rougissait de plus en plus. Mais il se calma quand Alice lui redonna son précieux (mon précieeeeeux !). Elle commença à remonter les marches de l'escalier quand elle fut interrompue par la voix du scientifique.

-Tu…Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

- Pourquoi ? Je peux ?

-Non !

-Bah alors ! De quoi tu te plains ?

C'est vrai ça, la brunette avait la politesse de ne pas lire son courrier, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le professeur était rassuré, il pouvait retourner à ces occupations.

-Une dernière chose !

Le professeur sursauta.

-Quoi ?

-Mentir : c'est mal !

Le professeur regarda Alice qui lui tira la langue. Là, c'était l'achèvement. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait menti tout à l'heure. Mais il voulait vraiment garder ça pour lui, pour l'instant du moins. Mais au fond il avait confiance en Alice, elle n'était pas du genre à hurler les secrets des autres sur les toits.

Côté Alice, elle était retournée dans le salon. Mais la fille l'ayant vu sortir du sous-sol, avait deviné ce qu'elle était partie faire.

-Alors ? Ça parlait de quoi ?

Alice regarda la fille dans les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle choisit l'option la plus logique à ses yeux. Elle prit une mine légèrement dégoûtée.

-Croit moi, tu ne veux pas savoir !

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, laissant tout le monde un peu perplexe de cette réponse.

Le soir, Mathieu avait repris son habitude de travailler tard sur son ordi. Avec Alice qui lui apportait son café.

-Alors cette lettre ?

-Pardon ?

-à moi tu peux le dire, de qui c'était ?

Alice regarda longtemps Mathieu dans les yeux. Ce qui avait le don de le faire rougir.

-Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Si tu veux savoir ce que ça dit ! Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas directement ?

Alice envoya un regard malicieux à Mathieu. Elle se moquait clairement de lui. Le garçon, pas satisfait de cette réponse, bouda un peu en retournant sur son écran. Ce qui avait le don de faire rire Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être susceptible quand même. Le portable d'Alice se mit soudain à sonner, ré attirant l'attention de Mathieu sur elle. Elle fit un peu la grimace et raccrocha sans même décrocher.

-C'est qui ?

- Ah ? Euh... rien d'important !

Mathieu fronça un peu les sourcils alors que la brunette quittait la pièce sur cette phrase. Il y avait un problème, c'est sûr. Et Ô si tu savais Mathieu…

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>


	8. Tes yeux

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de Alice chez les Sommet . C'est triste n'est-ce pas? :'( Mais il fallait bien une fin! Je l'ai déjà terminer alors je le publie directement! :)**

* * *

><p>Mathieu entrouvrait les yeux, le soleil était déjà levé. Il se leva avec difficulté, il avait mal au crâne car il avait trop travaillé hier soir. Il avait reçu un appel de Vladimir la veille pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait dans 3 jours. Mathieu sourit légèrement en pensant que sa vie allait redevenir bien monotone si Alice n'habite plus ici. Il était un peu triste quand même… Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle repartait d'où elle venait, puisqu'elle allait vivre avec Vladimir ils allaient même pouvoir se voir souvent. Mais le petit quotidien qui s'était installé avec elle allait disparaitre et redevenir comme avant. Le voir le matin, préparant le petit déjeuner, pour ensuite travailler sur son ordinateur en observant le geek joué, elle sortait avec le Hippie pour promener Capsule de bière aussi. Il riait aussi quand elle charriait le patron, qui ne ripostait jamais d'ailleurs, bizarre d'ailleurs car si ça avait été lui il aurait passé une mauvaise soirée. Elle passait une heure ou deux dans le laboratoire pour tenir compagnie au professeur avant de terminer son après-midi, soit avec la fille, soit avec le panda. Le soir lui était réservé, ça ne changeait jamais, elle lui apportait son café et ils discutaient ensemble de leur journée. C'est son sourire, mais surtout ses yeux qui allaient lui manquer, ces grands yeux pétillant de vie dont cette mystérieuse couleur le rendait addict.<p>

Mais il fit retirer de ses doux rêves quand il se souvint qu'il avait promis à Antoine de passer la journée avec lui. Les deux amis ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ce mois-ci et d'ailleurs Antoine n'avait jamais vu Alice. Il rejoignit donc le salon dont le tableau habituel lui plaisait tant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une bonne tasse de café.

- Manque de sommeil, excès de café et tu veux rajouter sous-alimentation à ton tableau de chasse ?

Il releva les yeux de sa tasse pour voir Alice dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui fait encore la morale… Depuis qu'elle est arrivée elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire remarquer ses mauvaises habitudes. Mais ça lui plaisait ça aussi, d'ailleurs il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui lui déplaisait chez elle. Peut-être son attitude de garçon manqué…Non ! Même pas ! Ça aussi faisait partie de ce qu'il aimait chez elle.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Il faillit faire tomber sa tasse, aux mots d'Alice il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à penser à elle dès son réveil et se mit à rougir. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?

-Je vais très bien, tu disais ?

-Je te disais de manger un truc ! Le petit Déj' c'est le moment le plus important ! Compris ?

-Oui maman !

Alice roula des yeux, ça la faisait rire quand même ce « Oui maman ! » que disait Mathieu à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait une remarque. Elle repartit dans le salon pour surveiller le geek et le patron, ces deux-là dans la même pièce sans surveillance, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mathieu reprit doucement son calme en regardant Alice s'éloigner. La mâtiné se passa comme d'habitude, le repas aussi. Et puis l'après-midi Mathieu se prépara pour aller chez Antoine. Il prit son blouson, son chapeau et ses clés.

-Bon je vous laisse, je pense ne pas rester trop longtemps non plus. On a du travail ce soir.

-Compris !

Les personnalités de Mathieu avaient toutes répondu avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et reprirent leurs activités alors que Mathieu prit la porte et partit. Alice avait terminé son travail et allait descendre rejoindre le prof mais son portable se mis à sonner. Le geek détourna son regard vers elle a l'entente de la musique qui lui servait de sonnerie. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente de l'appel mais se retira dans la chambre des filles pour répondre quand même. Le geek avait un pincement au cœur, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le temps passait et il avait du mal à se reconcentrer sur son jeu. La fille, qui envoyait des textos à on ne sait qui, finit par remarquer le stress du petit.

-Un problème ?

-Ben c'est Alice, elle en met du temps à redescendre…

- Et alors ? Moi aussi je prends mon temps au téléphone.

-oui mais elle avait l'air pas contente tout à l'heure, et j'ai jamais vu Alice en colère.

Ils se lancèrent des regards, dire qu'Alice est en colère c'est comme dire qu'un Esquimau habite au Sahara (oui c'est vraiment la première comparaison qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! xD), on n'y croit pas une seconde. La fille décida donc pour rassurer le petit d'aller voir ce que faisait Alice. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, ça eut l'effet inverse. Alice était en train de faire ses valises sous les yeux grands ouverts de la fille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Ah… euh c'est dur à expliquer…

La fille regardait avec insistance Alice attendant cette fameuse explication. Alice lui adressa un léger sourire nerveux.

-Je dois retourner chez moi finalement, il y quelque problème.

-Mais tu ne peux pas attendre que Mathieu rentre ?

-Non désolé, je dois rentrer le plus vite possible.

La fille voulut la retenir mais elle avait déjà pris ses affaires et marchait d'un pas déterminé. Elle se contenta de la suivre jusqu'à la porte, l'air triste, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-J'espère pouvoir revenir un jour !

Alice ferma délicatement la porte mais le bruit n'échappa pas aux autres qui étaient dans le salon juste à côté. Ils lançaient leurs regards vers la fille qui rentrait dans le salon en fixant le sol. Ce fut le petit geek tout tremblant qui coupa le silence.

-Elle est où Alice ?

La fille leva légèrement un regard qui voulait tout dire au pauvre geek. Il avait compris le message et avait les larmes aux yeux. Maître panda s'assit à côté de lui en lui frottant l'épaule pour le consoler mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi elle est partie ? Elle devait habiter chez son cousin quand il reviendrait normalement non ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Elle m'a juste dit qu'il y avait des problèmes chez elle et elle est partie.

-Et tu n'as pas cherché à en savoir plus, gamine ?

Cette phrase qui échappa des lèvres du patron sonnait comme un reproche. La fille était entre l'énervement et la peur, il avait l'air de fulminer au fond de lui.

-T-T'es marrant toi ! Tu aurais fait mieux ?

Le patron se contenta de froncer avant de se lever et de monter dans sa chambre faire on ne sait quoi. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Plus personne ne parlait, le Hippie était sur son fauteuil et n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé. Le panda câlinait le petit geek qui pleurait et la fille restait en plein milieu du salon sans bouger. Les minutes passaient au ralentit, ils ne voulaient même pas imaginer la réaction de Mathieu. Parce que oui, il avait tous compris ses sentiments. Un quart d'heure, une demi-heure… C'était horriblement pesant. Le petit geek s'était endormi sur les genoux du panda qui continuait de le caresser doucement, il préférait qu'il reste ainsi. Le Hippie était toujours dans son fauteuil, mais il avait laissé son joint éteint, ce qui avec le temps, lui permettait de devenir un peu plus lucide. La fille s'était assise sur la table du salon, la grande table où ils mangeaient tous ensemble le midi et le soir. Soudain ils étendirent la porte s'ouvrir mais leur seconde d'espoir s'évanouir quand il vit Mathieu et Antoine arriver dans le salon.

-Les gars, finalement on a préféré venir i… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'ambiance était vraiment lourde, les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver se regardèrent d'un œil inquiet. Mathieu n'aimait pas ça, il avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Finalement c'est Antoine qui prit son courage à deux mains, voyant bien que son ami avait peur de demander lui-même.

-Les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils levèrent les yeux pour regarder Antoine et Mathieu et se fit Maître panda qui déclara la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Alice est partit.

Mathieu sentit sa tête tourner un instant, il se sentait mal, très mal. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Antoine ne savait pas où se mettre, il ne connaissait pas Alice et pourtant il se sentait mal lui aussi. Après un long figement, Mathieu se dirigea soudainement vers la suite. Maître panda réagit immédiatement, réveillant le geek au passage.

-Mathieu tu vas où ?

-J'vais la chercher évidemment !

- Mec, elle est partie y a une demi-heure ! Tu ne pourras jamais la rattraper !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

-Je viens avec toi !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le petit geek. Il venait de se réveiller mais avait déjà compris la situation. Il se leva sans attendre la réponse de Mathieu. Son regard était déterminé, il aimait bien trop Alice pour la laisser partir sans rien faire. Mathieu hésita deux secondes avant de sourire au petit.

-ceux qui veulent venir c'est maintenant.

Les quatre autres présents se regardèrent : le panda, la fille, le hippie et Antoine ! Ils affichèrent le même sourire que le geek et ils partirent tous en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, Alice était arrivé à la gare, ça lui avait beaucoup de temps vu qu'elle était à pied et qu'elle portait ces maudites chaussures à talons. Elle regarda le panneau des trains. Bordel ! Elle venait de rater celui de 15 h, elle allait devoir attendre le prochain. Elle était en plein milieu de l'allée principale, elle hésitait. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment tous les laisser en plan comme elle l'avait fait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de faire ça, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation dans laquelle elle était. Situation qui la rattrapa vite hélas.

-Je te trouve finalement.

Alice se retourna et leva les yeux. Oh mon Dieu ! Pas lui ! L'être qu'elle tentait de fuir était juste devant elle. Elle voulut s'échapper mais il lui attrapa le bras.

-S'il-te-plait Alice ! Ne t'en va pas ! Je t'en supplie.

-La ferme Allan, c'est de ta faute si je m'en vais !

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de partir, au contraire.

-NE RECOMMENCE PAS !

Elle retira son bras violemment des mains d'Allan, elle voulait partir mais il l'agrippa par les épaules cette fois.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Je croyais que tu…

-Allan ! On est sorti ensemble quand on avait 15 ans! c'était il y a 10 ans!

-Mais je…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Fiche moi la paix !

Alice se délivra à nouveau, Allan lui avait fait horriblement mal au bras et elle avait des marques rouges au bras. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, ce qui tourmentait son esprit c'était Mathieu. Elle était partie sans lui dire au revoir, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Surtout qu'ils n'allaient peut-être plus jamais se revoir. Cette dernière pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh, Alice pleure pas j't'en supplie.

Il recommença à s'approcha d'elle, Alice en avait plus qu'assez. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et la gare était complètement déserte. Elle était morte de peur et commença à prier dans ses pensées « Mathieu, aide moi, je t'en supplie… »

Soudain, un bras venait d'entourer la nuque d'Alice, pas de manière agressive, au contraire. Ce geste avait servi à la retourner contre le torse de son protecteur. Protecteur en effet car c'était le Patron qui l'avait pris dans ses bras qui tendait son 9 mm sur Allan.

-Alors gamin ? On joue au con avec la demoiselle ?

Allan était figé, l'arme pointer sur lui le tétanisait totalement. C'est quand il déglutit que le patron afficha un grand sourire de satisfaction.

-Tu sais gamin, je m'attache à très peu de gens dans ce bas monde. Tu comprendras donc bien que je n'aie pas trop envie qu'elle se casse par ta faute.

Les joues d'Alice s'empourprèrent, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle savait que le patron n'avait rien contre elle, parce que sinon elle aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure depuis un bail. Mais au point de penser qu'elle faisait partie des gens qu'il aimait bien (si naïve, si naïve…) là elle était bluffée. Le patron retira la protection et caressa la détente pour torturer Allan. Alice savait qu'il en était parfaitement capable et ça lui faisait peur.

-Ok ! Ok c'est bon j'abandonne ! Je t'en supplie laisse moi partir !

-C'est tout ce que t'as dans les couilles ? Mauviette ! Barre-toi avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus !

Allan s'exécuta sans tarder. Au plus grand soulagement d'Alice qui, pas que ça soit désagréable, s'extirpa de l'étreinte du patron. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de sourire, de soupirer et d'exploser. Est-ce qu'Allan allait enfin la laisser en paix ? Elle le connaissait bien, une vraie chiffe molle. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire au patron, elle voulait le remercier mais c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Soudain elle entendu une voix familière venant de l'entrer de la gare, Mathieu et les autres étaient en train d'accourir vers eux. Alice ne put cacher un sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, Ils étaient tous là…enfin presque…il est où le prof ? Mathieu finit par arriver devant elle, complètement à bout de souffle à cause de sa course et pourtant il s'efforça de parler.

-Alice…Trop content…Que tu ne sois pas encore partie…

Alice avait envie de se moquer de Mathieu mais il avait fait visiblement une course contre la montre pour la rattraper ce qui l'émut énormément.

-Tu voulais à ce point que je reste ?

Mathieu se redressa immédiatement et regarda longuement Alice. Leurs joues se tinrent d'un rouge flamboyant et ils ne pouvaient plus se décrocher du regard. La fille toussota doucement pour attirer leurs attentions.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans ce moment plein d'émotion mais si on rentrait maintenant ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard vif avant de rigoler doucement. Alice et Antoine en profitèrent pour faire connaissance et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Un peu trop bien aux yeux de Mathieu qui lançait des regards Jaloux à Antoine, ce qui faisait rire celui-ci d'ailleurs. En rentrant ils avaient dû s'expliquer au prof qui avait finit par remarquer leur absence, et il n'était pas content. Mais il avait finit par arrêter de bouder quand Alice commença à lui faire des chatouilles. C'était marrant de voir le prof éclater de rire sous les assauts d'Alice. Et puis au moment de se coucher, Alice monta son café à Mathieu comme d'habitude mais elle passa à côté du patron qui sortait de la salle de bain. Elle fallait qu'elle lui dise n'importe quoi ! Et c'est le seul mot qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir dire qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Merci !

Le patron avait les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise ça. Il afficha un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais gamine, si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que la fille m'a un peu mis aux défis en disant que je ne pouvais pas faire mieux qu'elle !

-Défis remportés !

Alice affichait un grand sourire, ce sourire qui faisait rosir les joues du patron. Un sourire malicieux pourtant plein de douceur. Oui, alors que Mathieu était obsédé par ses yeux, le patron lui raffolait de son sourire.

-Mais je pense quand même que tu as fait ça naturellement.

Il se figea, le visage commençant à s'empourprer. Bon sang mais même s'il ne l'acceptait pas lui-même elle avait totalement raison. C'était son cœur (oui, le patron un cœur ! je vous jure que c'est vrai !) qui l'avait guidée. Mais l'achèvement ce fut quand Alice déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et qu'elle entra dans la chambre de Mathieu en lui relançant son sourire légendaire (c'est un pokémon ?). Il resta comme ça, en plein milieu du couloir avant de mettre les mains dans les poches et de partir se coucher, tout simplement.

-On dirait que, malgré mes efforts, j'ai perdu la guerre gamin...

Alice elle venait, comme chaque soir, poser son café. Ils avaient commencé à discuter de la journée d'aujourd'hui, se racontant en détail ce qui s'était passé.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse…

-quelle promesse ?

-Celle comme quoi je devais te protéger.

-Oh…

Elle se rappelait maintenant, en effet elle lui avait fait promettre ça. Et pourtant elle ne l'interprétait pas du tout de la même manière.

-Tu sais, au moment même où j'ai supplié que tu viennes m'aider. C'est à ce moment-là que le patron est apparu. Et, à la base, il fait un peu partie de toi. Alors pour moi c'est comme si c'était toi qui serait venue.

-C'est peut être vrai, même si j'ai encore du mal à accepter que ce malade mental fasse partie de moi.

Alice commença à rigoler elle avait réussi à le rassurer apparemment.

-Dit, tu aurais fait quoi si j'étais partie ?

Mathieu se figea, pourquoi cette question soudainement ? Pour lui la réponse était évidente, il serait tombé dans le malheur et le désespoir…bon, c'est un peu exagérer mais il aurait été vachement triste quand même. Mais comment lui faire passer le message sans avoir l'air louche. Mais il mettait trop de temps à répondre et Alice commençait à lui envoyer des regards impatients. Mais rien ne sortait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et encore moins ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Finalement Alice lança en première son ressenti.

-Moi je pense que je me serais senti horriblement seule je crois.

-Seule ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'on se connaît j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais se quitter.

Mathieu et Alice étaient figés. Ce qu'elle disait était entièrement vrai ! Et putain il venait de le réaliser, il avait fallu qu'on lui dise pour qu'il le réalise. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, et pas seulement de ses yeux pour une fois même si ça restait ce qu'il préférait. Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Mathieu se leva de sa chaise pour littéralement sauter sur Alice. Il passa un bras derrière ses hanches et posa sa main sur son visage. Il voulait attendre d'avoir l'autorisation de faire quoi que ce soit mais ça faisait trop longtemps, même si c'était inconsciemment, qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alice qui ne réagit pas au début. Puis elle attrapa le visage de Mathieu pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils ne séparèrent que pour reprendre leurs souffles.

-Je te pensais pas aussi entreprenant.

Mathieu rougit sous les paroles et le regard langoureux d'Alice. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle oui ! Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était entreprenant. Mais Mathieu serra les dents et finit par sortir les mots qui le torturaient depuis si longtemps.

-Je t'aime…

Alice rougit à son tour puis elle sauta littéralement au coup de Mathieu, repartant dans un baiser passionné. Tellement qu'ils finirent par tomber sur le lit de Mathieu. Encore une fois coupé par le manque d'oxygène, Alice en profita pour poser une question taquine à Mathieu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez moi ?

Mathieu eut l'air surpris. Il manqua de rigole mais se contenta de sourire. Il avait quand même pensé à ça toute la journée.

-Tes yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
